


Operation Get Nico a Boyfriend

by Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Evil! Luke, Kicked puppy! Percy, M/M, Not so onesided Percico, Percy you little shit, Sad! Nico, Smart! Silena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better/pseuds/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth may or may not be getting engaged. Nico goes and does his mopey stuff and ignores Percy. Everyone else tries to cheer up Nico and eventually they bring him to a club that Percy may or may not own. I made Nico two years older flow with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Get Nico a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't really know how this goes but here I go, None of the characters here belong to me, I simply borrowed them from Rick Riordan to play with. The plot however does belong to me.

Operation Get Nico a Boyfriend

According to just about anyone really, Nico was a mess, his hair was all mussed up he had bags under his eyes, and he was wearing the same shirt he'd been wearing two weeks ago. In Hazel's words enough was enough, she sympathized with his current situation, seeing the love of your life get engaged to someone else was hard, but this was going too far. In an effort to cheer up the Italian Hazel had enlisted the help of Lou Ellen, Cecil, Will, Jake, Jason, Reyna, Frank (who had grown to really care for the son of Hades) and Leo for Zeus only knows what reason. Said group was currently trying to figure out a way to not only drag Nico out of his room, but also what they would do with him once they got him out. Lou and Cecil had taken him to a magic show, Will and Jake had dragged him to an ice skating rink, Jason and Reyna had gone through a Disney movie marathon with him (except the little mermaid for obvious reasons) Frank had taken him to a Mythomagic gaming group, Leo made him some strange object that he didn't actually know how to operate, and Hazel had even taken out the big guns, a night out watching a Broadway show and gelato. With shadow travel it was so much easier to go to New York and back quickly, but that said nothing they had tried was working. The only option left was trying to get him interested in someone else, at least that's all they could come up with. Some people (Hazel and Frank) were of the opinion that he wasn't ready for a new relationship while the others were all of the opinion he'd wasted enough time on Percy. Currently the plan was to go clubbing tomorrow giving the group today to clean him up and maybe find an outfit that made him look less... depressed. Especially considering said new club was an Alice in Wonderland themed club and required a costume to get in. Hazel apparently knew the owner or something like that, she was being very vague and told Jason that she was sure he wouldn't be there so it didn't matter who owned the club.  
"Alright Operation Get Nico a Boyfriend is now underway. Hazel can you bring him out here so we can get started? I need to work my magic on his hair ASAP." Lou said. Hazel nodded, manipulated the door handle open, and they burst in. Before he could shadow travel away Hazel put something on his wrists. He scowled at her.  
"How did you get your hands on heavenly silver? This isn't fair, my life, my rules. You are not forcing me into anything. Please guys I just need some more time Don't make me do this. I just want to mope a little longer." Nico whined. Jason smirked.  
"First of all the heavenly silver came from me, second of all don't think of this as us forcing you into something, think of it as a learning curve, and thirdly you might actually enjoy this... Provided it doesn't lead into a string of one night stands, which you must make an oath on the Styx that it won't." Jason intoned. Nico glowered at him, but it was obvious he was very curious about what the group had thought up this time. He felt sad that after all the effort they had put into cheering him up he still couldn't function normally. Truth be told he had loved all of the activities they had "forced him into" and had he not been in a mood from Percy and Annabeth's big news he probably would have smiled, laughed and acted more childish and open. His real personality that he had been suppressing since Bianca died just popped back up when he was around them. When he got back from the war Will followed him around shouting orders at him to rest and sure he had resisted at first, but after he got past Will's constant bubbly attitude and complete disregard for personal space he loved Will like an elder brother, but Jake and Will were a complete package, so where Will went Jake followed. Also after the war Jason and Reyna sent him a ton of Iris messages and wouldn't leave him alone and after they had banded together to attack, well Jason's puppy dog face was fairly irresistible and Reyna's ability to reason Nico into almost anything were forces to be reckoned with. Hazel, Frank and Leo worked similarly, Hazel guilt tripped him, Frank offered him some new Mythomagic figures even after Nico insisted that he was too old for children games, and Leo, well Nico didn't really know what to think about the tinkerer, he seemed just as lonely as Nico was and who was Nico to deny someone who had gone through something similar to what he had friendship. Lou Ellen and Cecil were totally different, the two had taken him under their wing and were not only extremely fun to be around, but were not at all scared of the son of Hades, and weren't in awe of him because he was a son of one of the big three. Together they were a strange group, but couples aside they were all one boisterously happy family and he would lay down his life for each of them.  
"I swear on the Styx I will not go on a one night stand tomorrow night or any other night you take me to a club." Nico dragged his words out slowly so he could find loopholes. Jason scrutinized his words and figured that was the best they were going to get out of him. Lou Ellen cheered ran forward to Nico and started barking orders. Will she sent to find any hair stuff he thought might be useful, Cecil was sent to find some decent clothes, Leo was called over to sketch out her idea for hair, and both Jake and Reyna were standing outside Nico's door and window in case he tried to escape while he showered. Within an hour Nico looked like a whole new person, and he looked almost happy. Today they were just going to lie in, but tomorrow night they would be going to the new club in New Rome called Down the Rabbit Hole. It was supposed to be really cool and as previously mentioned had the whole Alice in Wonderland theme going for it. Nico was going dressed as the Mad Hatter, he had a giant hat with a peacock feather sticking out of it and his outfit was very steam punkish. Lou Ellen was going as Alice, and Cecil was going as the Cheshire Cat, but everyone else wasn't going. They said that they just wanted him to socialize with other people and Lou Ellen and Cecil were the perfect couple to get him to socialize. (Probably because they would ditch him fairly quickly to go find someone to take home.) That being said he also knew that if something happened at the club Jake or Will would mysteriously appear to get him out of there, and the troublemaker would spontaneously combust for some reason or other. All the same he was glad he could rely on them to get him out of a tight spot. Nico fell asleep next to Hazel and Reyna during the Lion King listening to the quiet buzz of his friends talking or in Frank's case snoring.

Nico walked into Down the Rabbit Hole waved his pass at the bouncer he reminded himself to get Hazel a very nice birthday present this year. Down the Rabbit Hole was well decorated the VIP area was up on a bunch of mushrooms near the ceiling, the bouncers were in costume as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and the drinks were a plethora of colors with different themes. Lou Ellen and Cecil walked towards the bar (non-alcoholic but it had great drinks) on seeing the bartender though he noticed they hesitated. He didn't bother looking up it was probably one of their flings and boy did they have a lot of them.  
"Do you have root beer?" He asked the bartender. He noticed now that Lou Ellen and Cecil were making too big of a deal out of whoever this was for it to be just a fling. He looked up and cursed to himself as the familiar voice chuckled. It was too late to leave now he should've just looked up.  
"Didn't think I'd be seeing you in my club Nico. Yeah we have root beer mind if it's blue?" Percy said. Nico just stared at him for a minute. Forget a gift he was going to strangle Hazel, why oh why didn't he pester her a little more about who the owner of the club was. Percy took this as a no. "Guys me and Annabeth have big news ring a bell? And here I thought you were paying attention considering you sort of walked of when I said I was gay." Nico just kept staring.  
"Well that would be hypocritical of me considering I'm gay. Wait a minute, you and Annabeth aren't engaged?" Percy made a face.  
"Annabeth and I are best friends, she's like my little sister. When she first told me she was gay I supported her fully, when she told Luke not so much. He was a real jerk about it and called her names. That gave Annabeth some heavy trust issues. Silena came up with the plan for us to fake date until we were both ready to come out. She wasn't ready until two weeks ago when she first told Piper. Of course considering we're Greek and Roman demigods most of my customers have no problem with the fact that the owner is gay. I actually was going to ask you out. I've liked you for a few years, but then you ran out and I figured that because of your time period and all you didn't like gays. And I'm rambling now and you're still staring at nothing so I'm going to get you that root beer." It was true Nico was staring and was trying to process what Percy had just said. The part that was sticking in his mind was that Percy was gay and may or may not still have a crush on him. Percy slid the root beer over to Nico and called Chris over. "Cover for me please. I'm going to go talk to him somewhere else. It seems there' s a misunderstanding I need to fix." Chris walked over, but when he saw Nico he glared.  
"Sure thing boss, but a word of advice Nico. If you hurt Percy again no one will be able to prevent Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, Connor, Travis, Grover, Sally, Thalia, Paul, and I from killing you for hurting him. Is that clear?" Nico nodded and Chris seemingly satisfied turned to the next customer who happened to be Lou. Nico wasn't sure when she had sat down, but he was obviously not paying attention. Percy called over to him.  
"C'mon Nico I have something to show you." Nico caught Lou Ellen's eye and tried to tell her to stay put with Cecil.  
"Coming Percy." He walked over to him. "What did Chris mean hurt you again?" Percy looked down cherry red with embarrassment and Nico seemed to catch the drift. They stopped in the garden behind the club that had a bunch of benches. There they sat down next to each other. The view was breathtaking complete with blue roses, but Nico only had eyes for Percy.  
"I'm so sorry Percy if I had known... I've had a crush on you since I was 12 years old. There's no way I would've turned you down. I thought you were announcing your engagement to Annabeth and all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears and I was really upset at the thought of you married to her and I really hope your not mad at me." Percy was smiling at him.  
"So if I were to ask you out now would you say yes?" Nico smiled wider at him.  
"I don't know Jackson, guess you'll have to ask to find out." Percy finally asked the words Nico had wanted him to say since he was a 12 year old boy still figuring out that he didn't like girls in that way. "Well then Nico di Angelo will you be my boyfriend?" Nico answered his question with a kiss. When they pulled apart for breath Percy, the little shit asked, "So what was that about having a crush on me since we first met?" Nico just kissed him again. Eventually Lou Ellen, Cecil, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Will, Jake, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Grover, Juniper, Sally, and Paul went out back to look for them. After both sides explained the story (and yelled about how much pain one caused the other) and a lot of shaking their heads at the two hopelessly in love fools, everyone was up-to-date about Percy and Nico. And as soon as they saw the eighteen-year-old on the twenty-year-old's lap they all knew that everything was going to be okay, and that they were now free to tell each other what the two had done in their two weeks of moping that could've been spent happily dating. Percy knew that from somewhere out there Aphrodite was nodding in approval and choosing someone else's love life to mess with and as sorry as he felt for that person he was quite content with his happy ending. Nico on the other hand could hear Lou Ellen saying to Cecil,  
"Operation Get Nico a Boyfriend has succeeded, and boy did it not turn out to plan. Did you know Percy was gay? Oh well I really wanted to hook Nico up with a cute Aphrodite or Venus boy." He did however smile innocently at her and trip her with her shadow. Later on he would tease them mercilessly with stories of how clueless they had been of each other's feelings, but for now he would sit in Percy's lap comfortably while he heard stories of baby Percy in the bathtub from Sally and watch his boyfriend turn twenty different shades of red. Mmh boyfriend. He liked the sound of that, Percy was his and as he teased and tortured said boyfriend he knew that he wouldn't have this any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my very first posted fic. I'd been toying with the idea of writing this for a while, but FanFiction.net has too many restrictions and I didn't really want to deal with that. Anyway please comment no flames please. Oh and what's a beta?


End file.
